


Gravity Only Pulls Us Apart

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought that the Ark would help them change and progress into different people; but some things still define them. They are still separated and bound to their titles, even high above Earth's atmosphere.</p><p>// the time when clarke and bellamy are secretly dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Only Pulls Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a really long time, so i'm really glad that i got a chance to sit down and write it over the christmas break. i really hope you enjoy reading!

After putting in her reservation months ago, Clarke was finally making her way along to the sky deck where the cosmos would align in front of her very eyes. She was going on this adventure alone and Wells was envious to say the least. Besides, she only requested one ticket, and this was payback for stealing her biology homework.

Her stomach felt all fuzzy like she’d eaten one of those disgusting food packs, but this was a _good_ kind of fuzzy.

When she arrived at the large metal gates the guard stood with his arms folded over his chest in a protective fashion. “Can I see your ticket?” His voice was monotone as he resembled a man who’d said the same thing over and over again, a thousand times. She showed him the ticket on her tablet, and he pressed a button on his special control that lit up like the night sky. “Okay, that’s you. Enjoy the view,” he said flatly, but Clarke was already half way through the door to even pay attention.

She walked into the room, and the first thing she noticed was the architecture. The benches all curved outwards to follow the shape of the glass, giving the room a hemispherical feel. The room resembled half of a planet within itself, decorated with Christmas tinsel that she’d only ever seen behind glass in the storage museum. She ran her hand along one of the pieces on the wall though it felt like nothing she’d ever touched before. It was so unusual that this would have been produced in billions back on earth, but now it was so sacred that it had to be locked away from even the softest touch.

But it was the _outside_ that she’d come here to see. The stars resembled snowflakes in the sky; and sure she’d seen plenty of stars from the window in her bedroom ceiling more times than she could count, but nothing could compare to this.

Her mouth fell open as she stared out into the vastness in front of her. Everything was painted in the most richest colour of blue she had ever seen. Earth seemed so close that she reached out her hand to grab it. She dreamed of dancing in a sea of stars, jumping across planets, and diving straight for the moon. Everything was swirling and dancing—and it had never looked so beautiful.

“Would you care to sit down?”

It just so happened that Clarke was so absorbed by the world on the outside of the glass that she unconsciously walked all the way over to the bench in the middle of the room. She took a seat, waiting a few minutes before replying.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she blurted out in a hurry. Her words came fast like she had just run from the bottom of the Arcadia section straight through to Walden, carrying on until reaching the gates to Phoenix. She quickly scanned the room to see who was here; just an old couple huddled together at the front of the glass. “Hey, Bellamy.”

“Hello, lovely,” he replied with a smirk on his face.

Now that there was no one around, she could turn to look at him properly, taking in the sight of him wearing a black suit and tie. The emotions hit her all at once as a lump lodged in the back of her throat. She’d never seen him in a suit before, he looked so handsome which made it that much harder to keep her hands off of him.

“Where did you get that suit? That must have cost you a fortune!” she inquired in a worried tone, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“It’s okay, I’m just renting it for tonight. Besides, where would I put a Tux?”

“And here I was thinking that I could bribe you into wearing it all the time. You look amazing and handsome and smart.”

“Clarke, you look so beautiful, if I do say so myself.”

He looked down her body, as she too had dressed up for the occasion. She had a few dresses back in her closet, but there’d never been any reason to wear them. She decided to take full advantage tonight. Her dress was the colour of the midnight sky, fading away to resemble the ocean waters. It cascaded down her body like a river, fanning out at the bottom like a mermaids tail. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulder as they looked like tiny Saturn rings, each golden and shining. A star clip held her hair in place at one side which was blue to match the rest of her outfit. Bellamy had gotten her it at an exchange once; she told her parents that Wells found it in his mothers jewellery box.

“Thank you,” she said, the redness returning to her cheeks. “How was work this week?”

“Cleaning up puke every day is wonderful, I wish people would be sick more often!” he joked sarcastically. They both laughed—Clarke loved his weird sense of humour, it was one of the things she loved about him—but quickly Bellamy’s face turned into something more serious. “How is your mum?”

She sighed, the words triggering something in her mind. “You know, the usual. I’m surprised she even let me come here tonight. I had to take all my stuff to Wells’ just so I could get ready. I wish she was more accepting of you,” she confessed while bowing her head to the floor in embarrassment.

Her mother, Abby, didn’t agree with their relationship; but neither did the rest of the people living on the Ark. She had read about segregation in ancient history books that she stumbled upon in the library once, and about a time where different social classes weren’t able to mix. It made her feel like screaming, that history had found a way to repeat itself.

People were separated into different sections, and upon that judgement everything else was decided. It dictated which rations you would receive, the storage space available, how big your apartment was, and most importantly the job opportunities available to you.

Clarke lived on Phoenix; Bellamy lived on Arcadia.

“I know. It’s just, I thought that everything would have changed by now,” Bellamy’s voice was quiet as he let the words slowly leave his lips. “I thought space would have made us better people, but we’re just the same. The same as those who started wars and thirst for vengeance. The same as those who lived in fear of the war going on inside their own homes.”

The words hit Clarke with a thud to the chest. She knew exactly what he was talking about, they were both living it.

* * *

She was sat in the library one day with Wells, a pencil tucked behind her ear with a universe full of books sprawled out on the table, when she got bored of doing math equations and decided to look for something a little more interesting. Her feet guided her toward the Mythology section, and her eyes fell upon a book labeled “Hades and Persephone”. She reached out to grab it just as someone to her left did the same.

Clarke knew him as Bellamy, a Janitor who worked around the Ark more often than not doing some horrible job that involved a lot of water and scrubbing brushes. He resembled the male version of Cinderella, a story her father used to tell her as a child. Only he wasn’t equipped with a magical fairy god mother, this was his reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please, take it. I’ve already read this book a few times,” he urged as he shoved the book into Clarke’s hands.

Never before had she taken any notice of Bellamy (as she’d only ever seen him in ripped, dirty blue overalls which didn’t really spark an interest) but there was something about the lighting that made the freckles lining his cheeks lay like clusters of stars on his skin. His eye’s reminded her of Mars; and further the astrology homework she’d forgotten to complete.

“Shit, I forgot about my Astrology homework. I’m so screwed,” she expressed in horror while holding up her hands to cover her face. “I can’t believe I completely forgot.”

“If you’re looking for some help, I’m actually pretty good at astrology.”

“Really? You’d help me? That would be amazing,” she paused. “I’m Clarke, though I know who you are.”

“You do? How?” he asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

“It’s on your name tag,” she teased, watching as the ends of his mouth curled upwards into one of the biggest smiles she’d ever seen.

There was something in that moment that pulled them together—almost like they were supposed to revolve around one another.

From then onwards, Clarke and Bellamy would always meet in the library when Bellamy got time off work. Sometimes they would have heated debates over who was the best Greek god (Clarke argued that it was Athena for she was brave and fierce in battle, while Bellamy profusely disagreed and said that Atlas was the best for holding the world on his shoulders.)

Other times, Bellamy would help Clarke (and sometimes Wells) during study sessions whenever he wasn’t working.

Wells, like everyone else, hadn't approved of their relationship at first. He used to tell Clarke that she would get herself into trouble knowing exactly what Abby was like and that Bellamy wasn't worth it, but he began to see just how well they blended together and even he couldn't imagine them apart. That's when he started to pretend that Clarke was over at his when really she was off seeing Bellamy in the locker room, or that they were going to the library to study when really all Wells did was escort her there.

It was in the library that Clarke learned about Octavia, and how no one else had stepped inside the apartment—unless for checkups and the likes—since she was born.

She then realised why Bellamy worked so many shifts, and the exhaustion that was often seen on his face started to add up. He told her about the times he’d stolen food just for his sister and mother Aurora, just so they could have a meal at night. Bellamy was stuck earning barley enough to live on because all of the high end jobs like assistants, teachers, guards, doctors, mechanics—were only open to Phoenicians.

He could have been an amazing teacher; he had discipline and intelligence, wisdom and patience, but Walden became a burden that held him down.

Walden was the weight that crushed down upon his shoulders.

* * *

“She should never have said that to you, that you wouldn’t amount to anything and that’s why we can’t be together. It’s completely ridiculous. I still can’t believe her,” Clarke muttered with a hint of anger in her voice.

To stop herself from crying, she tore her gaze away from Bellamy’s sulking face to look outside of the glass window directly in front of her. It was so difficult to comprehend Earth, and how after all this time it was still floating through the black void of space through everything it’d endured. It was also baffling how the Ark was still in one piece and not flying through the sky in a million different pieces—like star dust or asteroids. Of course Clarke was ecstatic to be on the Ark, but that wouldn't have stopped her dreaming of Earth’s potential. Maybe one day, they would all return to Earth, and live the life they were _all_ made for. She was thankful that the human race had been given a second change to regenerate and start again; even if it only began with the two of them together.

“I’ll never stop trying to be with you, you know that. I’m not going to give up on us.”

“Neither am I,” she complied.

“Good,” he replied softly, cradling her face with the palm of his hand.

Clarke moved in closer so that she was only inches away from his face, his bright eyes, his ruffled hair. She turned back toward him to see that he was beaming down at her, his brightness radiating around the whole room. Bellamy in turn moved in closer and leaned his forehead against hers, before pressing her hand with a light kiss. His lips were soft on her skin and in that moment she could feel herself floating through thin air.

The smell of his cologne was overpowering, which added to the dizzy feeling that was rising in her stomach. She felt nervous, being this close to him, as his breath lingered on her cheek.

He slowly moved his other hand to bring something small out of his pocket—it looked something like mistletoe.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice a little shaky and nervous while he held the mysterious item over both of their heads.

“Where did you get that?” Clarke inquired through bursts of laughter.

She had heard stories and whispers of people back on earth having this tradition (amongst a lot of other weird things) of kissing underneath the mistletoe at Christmas. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, seeing it right above the two of their heads made her giddy with excitement.

“I may or may not have secretly borrowed it from the museum.”

“God, I love you,” she paused, looking up again just to check that her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “Yes. Yes you can kiss me,” she breathed out desperately.

Clarke had wanted this for _so_ long. They hadn’t kissed yet, not really. They’d only shared a few light pecks on the cheek here and there, which made Clarke secretly blush every time. They were waiting for a special moment and this one seemed perfect.

It was only the two of them and they could have the whole universe to themselves, being selfish just this once seemed reasonable.

Bellamy slowly began to move his head so that they were directly in front of each other. Stopping, he watched her with a look of curiosity in his eyes. She could feel her heart inside her chest and the blood pumping around her body in all different directions. She needed his lips on hers, _now._

“Are you sure?” he whispered, a smile pure of heart escaping from his lips.

Clarke leaned in closer this time as she physically couldn’t hold back any longer. Bellamy followed her movements while tilting his head in the opposite direction, finally closing the space between them so that their lips could connect in a way they’d never known.

His lips were soft like before, and Clarke kissed him back slowly as though this was her promise to him. A promise she would die with.

She moved her hands to place them on his waist and Bellamy kissed her back even harder, a desperate need for the other now becoming apparent. He moved his other arm not holding the mistletoe and cradled the arch of her back while she kissed him back with the same lust and devotion. He must have decided to forget about this mistletoe as his hand was now running carefully through her hair. Clarke couldn’t help but let a small giggle arise from her stomach either from nerves or ecstasy.

Her strawberry scented lip balm was all she could taste (it was fantastic, she made a mental note to make sure to wear it on future dates) _._ The room was silent as they collided and all she could hear was the sound of her own pulse drumming through her hands, her arms, and her whole body.

They melted into each other, still separate but intertwining to become one force of gravity.

Clarke kept her eyes shut the whole time as she took in this moment piece by piece. Although it was silent their breathes quickly became heavy as neither of them could form any words. Her whole mouth was tingling (possibly due to the lip balm) and she could feel Bellamy’s hands on her as they burned through her skin. She never wanted to forget it, her first kiss under the stars with the most wonderful man she’d ever come across.

They broke away, laughter escaping from both of their lips. Never before had anyone loved Clarke in the way that Bellamy did, and by god was that the best kiss she’d ever had. He looked at her with that smile that made her first fall for him—and all the reasons why she loved him came rushing back into her mind.

She was sure, the surest she’d ever been about anything in her whole entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic, any comments and thoughts on this would be very much appreciated! <3
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://ughbloodybellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
